The present disclosure relates to integrated circuit (IC) fabrication, and more specifically, to gate cut structure for a pair of finFETs using a liner to allow for a smaller critical dimension.
Fin-type field effect transistor (finFETs) are formed by creating a number of semiconductor fins on a substrate and placing a gate conductor perpendicularly across the fins. A finFET is created by the gate forming a channel region below the gate in the fin, and source/drain regions formed in the fin aside the gate. In order to form the various portions of the finFET according to a replacement metal gate (RMG) approach, an elongated dummy gate is put in place where the metal gate conductor will eventually be placed perpendicularly across the fins. The dummy gate allows for processing such as anneals to be carried out without damaging the final gate conductor material. Spaces between the dummy gates and fins are filled with an interlayer dielectric. The dummy gates are typically made of polysilicon or amorphous silicon with a liner spacer such as titanium nitride. As part of the process, a gate cut opening is formed in the dummy gate, and is then filled with a gate cut fill. To form the finFETs, the dummy gate is removed, and replaced with a metal gate conductor that extends over adjacent fins. The gate cut fill creates a structure that provides an electrical isolation between gates of adjacent finFETs to electrically isolate the finFETs.
As integrated circuit (IC) fabrication continues to scale to smaller technology nodes, e.g., 7 nanometers and beyond, spacing between structures continues to decrease. For example, ground rules and pattern variability lead to extremely tight spacing for gate cut openings during finFET formation. A particular challenge with forming the gate cut is creating the opening with the desired size. For example, the width for a current gate cut opening is typically about 30 nanometers (nm), which allows sufficient space to remove any residue from the opening. However, that size is becoming too large for 7 nm technology node finFETs. That is, the gate cut fill size needs to be smaller than 30 nm to provide sufficient spacing, and to ensure metal gate conductor separation after metal conductor replacement in a 7 nm technology node. More specifically, in the 7 nm technology node, the amorphous silicon and liner spacer pinch off in a narrow gate cut, making it very difficult to remove the amorphous silicon residue at the bottom of the opening with the conventional reactive ion etch (RIE). In one approach, a high bias power RIE overetch is applied, but this etch creates bowed sidewalls in the gate cut opening, which can create shorts with the gate conductor ends. This approach creates an ion shadowing effect in other processes, and allows for oxygen gouging that may eventually contribute to interconnect issues.